


I Found A Girl

by loafbread



Series: Songfics! [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, guitar jargon, physics jargon, rubiks jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 00:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: Marshall Lee falls in love with his tutee, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Not knowing a damn thing about the igniting spark between her and his older sister, Marceline.





	I Found A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of a Filipino thread I saw on Twitter about a guy falling in love with his tutee (tutee means the one who is being tutored at) it felt nice to write stuff like these hehe this is also on a first person point of view  
> its nice experimenting

** I Found A Girl **

 

I thought that it would be nice saving a good amount of bucks for emergencies so I decided to make something good of my talent, I sighed as I reviewed my ad and smirked before clicking _enter._

_Musician for Hire_

_250 per hour (negotiable)_

_The Juilliard School Student (2 nd year) (Instruments Major)_

_Can play any musical instruments one can think of_

_Handsome and Hardworking_

“Oh my god,” I hear my older sister groaned as she sat beside me and made a disgusted face, “Really?” she asked, “Handsome and hardworking? You think someone’s gonna bite that?” she laughed at me as I scowled at her, “It’s true,” I paused to run a hand to my locks, “I am handsome.”

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, asshole,” she then smiled, “Good luck though,” she stood up and waved at me as she went outside my room. My sister is _way better_ at me in music (I wouldn’t admit that to her, because you know, _siblings)_ but she is. And it’s a mystery to me why she didn’t pursue it.

I grinned when I received a notification from my ad, _Marceline’s gonna kiss my ass._

* * *

 

“Ah, you must be Marshall Lee?” a balding man with a pink thin hair asked me as he ushered me to a seat—we were inside a café near an apartment building, I nodded at him and he smiled.

“I’m Gumbald,” I almost wanted to laugh but I had to refrain myself, “My niece recently received a guitar and I want you to tutor her,” he said as he drank his coffee slowly, he eyed me and I can feel it creeping up to the back of my head, which I rubbed in nervousness, “Of course, where is she?” I looked around. All I saw was a group of teenagers, an elderly couple, and a bored waiter and cashier talking to each other. He cleared his throat as I look back at him, “She’s in her apartment which is adjacent to this building,” he said and I bobbed my head, “When shall we start?”

He let out a sigh before talking, “I also hired you because you _could_ be a potential boyfriend to her,”

I blinked at what he said, trying to process it for a whole 30 second before responding, “Uh, why?”

“She never goes out, she’s always with her books or engrossed in something anti-social, me and her aunt are starting to get worried, she just wouldn’t listen. We brought her a guitar in order for her to get distracted but she just wouldn’t budge,” he frowned, concern was written all over his face and I nodded in understanding, “So you take it that I teach her and then she gets all distracted and fall in love with me?”

He blinked and smiled, “I would like that to happen but knowing Bonnibel,” Her name sounded sweet, “She can’t—she always said that she doesn’t have time to date, or the right one hasn’t come to her yet,” he shrugged, “If you can make her fall in love then that would also be nice,  I saw your ad and you’re a Juilliard Student?”

I nodded at him, “Yup,” he smiled, “Bonnibel’s running for _cum laude_ in Boston University, she’s majoring in Thermodynamics,” my mouth gaped at how intelligent this girl could be, “Are we just the same age?” I asked him and he nodded, “Given that you’re a regular student in Juilliard,” I smiled at him, “Of course, when can I meet her?”

He slid a business card on my side, “That’s my number, I’ll see you tomorrow with her.” With that he went out, leaving me with a business card that says:

_Candy Kingdom, Inc._

_Gumbald Bubblegum_

_Chief Operating Officer_

_xxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-_

* * *

 

It was this day that I’ll be meeting this Bonnibel Bubblegum—her uncle had sent me a photo after contacting him for the schedule and I couldn’t believe it, she’s really _really_ pretty. I glanced at her photo again, she looked like a Disney princess. Her pink hair that runs to her back, perfect smile, emerald eyes, a small round face, and a perfect body that could stun all Victoria’s Secret’s models.

I adjusted the collar of my shirt and gripped the handle of my guitar, I was at the roof deck of the apartment building that Bonnibel lived. There were a couple of seats and umbrellas since there’s an infinity shaped swimming pool all over the middle, turns out, she was living alone since she couldn’t concentrate when she’s with people. Her uncle came out of the elevator and smiled at me.

“Good that you’re here,” he then ushered me to a seat and I nodded at him, “Where is she?”

He smirked at me, “Really excited on meeting the Princess, huh?” he waggled his pink thick eyebrows at me and I couldn’t help but blush as I look away, “Yeah,” I said, dismissively, “she’s really pretty.”

He took out his phone and started dialing a number, it rang for a while since he turned it into loudspeaker and _good lord_ , that was probably the most wonderful melody that I’ve ever heard, “Uncle? You’re already there?” it was sweet music to my ears.

“Yep, and I’m here with your tutor,” he winked at me, “I’m outside, I just grabbed coffee for myself, you guys are at the roof deck?”

He smiled at me smugly, “Here,” he handed me the phone, “Princess, I have a meeting and I have to go! I’m gonna leave my phone to him, and you take it, alright?” he then walked away, I stood still, hand on my phone when I heard her ask, “Hello?”

“Uh, Hey Princess,” I can’t believe my guts—I called her something personal! “You wait there,” and with that she hung up and I punched the air in disdain, “Seriously? You call her Princess of all things?!”

Truth be told, at that moment I thought that I wasn’t gonna impress her because of that stupid thing that I did. When the elevator dinged and the most beautiful human being came out from it. She was wearing a floral shirt with black pants that runs to her ankles and white shoes, her hair in a ponytail and she was holding a cup of coffee in her hand, the other unoccupied hand was on the leather case of her guitar.

She walked towards me and smiled, her green emerald eyes sparkling, “You must be the tutor?” _glob,_ her voice sounded surreal in person, “Yeah, I’m Princess,” My eyes widened at what I said, _fuck!_ “I mean, Marshall, Marshall Lee,” I quickly said as she giggled, “Okay, Princess,” she teased, “I’m Bonnibel Bubblegum,” she lets go of her guitar strap and offered her hand, “I’m under your wing, pleased to make of your acquaintance,” she showed me her perfect smile and I swore that at that moment I could have melted, “The pleasure is all mine,” I took her hand and shook it, her hand was the smoothest! No callouses unlike mine- which showed how new  she is to playing an instrument.

We settled down to sit at one of the seats and asked her to take out her guitar, turns out it was a _Gibson Les Paul_ it was colored cherry red and it reminded me of my sister, Marceline.

“Before we start,” she looked at me with pure determination written all over her face, “What is it?”

“I don’t eat _bacons_ ,” she said, I rubbed my cheek, “Yeah, sure,” I bobbed my head—even though I don’t understand what she said, “I mean, I don’t want to date you.”

She must have known the intentions of her uncle, “Of course, so am I.” I laughed but deep inside I’m already crying, I was so excited to see if we have _the_ potential since all that I was searching for a woman was there in the embodiment of a cetain Bonnibel but it turns out to be the opposite, “Good.” She beamed at me as she strummed her guitar without pressing a fret.

“Nice, G,” I said to her in which she tilted her head, “G? As in Guitar?” she asked me and I nodded, smiling at how cute she looked, “Yeah, that one’s a limited edition type,” I pointed at her guitar and she nodded slowly, processing the information.

“We should start with the basic,” I rubbed my neck as she steadied the guitar on her lap, “On instruments like those,” I pointed at the instrument that she was holding “fret represents one semitone in the western standard system, in which one octave is divided into 12 semitones.” I started to explain as I pointed at each frets, she nodded in understanding—turns out, she’s a fast-learner.

She quickly got it and memorized beforehand the position of fingers when it comes to playing but she’s still having difficulties when it’s time to change chords. She looked cute since she would cuss using _sweet_ words such as, _Candies! Muffins! Cakes!_ And stuff, or how she would bite her lip as she tried changing to another chord or how tight she would grip the string and other boring stuff—it was weird but it feels like I _love_ her already.

“Oh, look at the time,” she glanced at her wristwatch and I nodded, “It’s been 2 hours,” I ran a hand to my hair and looked at my untouched guitar, “Guess that’s it for today,” I stood up and stretched my limbs as she puts her guitar back to its case.

She also stood up and rubbed her hands to each other, “It’s been nice,” she smiled at me as she looked at the ground and then to me, “Here,” she gave me the fee, “Let’s walk out?”

I blinked as I received the 500 bucks and followed suit, she looked _really_ cute and beautiful and _god, I’m falling in love_.

“Do you wanna dine out?” I asked her as we entered the elevator, she smiled apolegetically. “Sorry but I need to study, I have a major exam next week,”

I nodded at her as the elevator landed on her floor, “Of course, I’ll see you later then.”

She stopped in her tracks to grin at me, “I enjoyed your company, later!” and the elevator door closed, funny how it closed as quickly as that while my heart remained open, beating faster than it should have.

 _Shit!_   I cursed internally as I forgot to ask her number, “Two fucking hours I’ve been with her and I couldn’t ask for that!” I stomped my next step as I went out of the building, I was about to call her uncle when I received a text from an unknown number.

_From: xxxx-xxxx-xxx-xx_

_Hello, Marshall Lee! This is Bonnibel, I presume you don’t have my number yet, : ( so this is it. Regarding the next meeting, can we do it next week on a Thursday? Somewhere that isn’t here? The neighbour next door is busy with remodelling and he told me that it would take a week or two._

I blinked and smiled as I immediately replied,

_To: Princess Bubblegum_

_Hey, there! Uh sure, I’m pretty loaded next week but I can manage to find time for you,_ I cringed at how stupid it sounded but I _still_ have to try, right? _You can come at my place if you want? If you want another instrument to try on we have that : ) I’ll pick you up at Thursday, PM me the time and we’re off._

* * *

 

“What the hell are you doing?,” Marceline groaned as she saw me dusting off the living area, “Why the hell are you cleaning?” I wiped the sweat from my face and smiled at her sheepishly, “My tutee’s coming over,” I glanced at the grandfather clock, “Can you please cooperate and refrain being a dick for a few hours when she’s here?”

I saw my sister smirk at me, “I’ll try,” she _then_ smirked, “but first, let me borrow your car.”

I glared at her, “No, you have your own motorbike,” she always wants to borrow my car and I let her, but when it comes to me asking to borrow hers, she wouldn’t.

“Come on, imagine your tutee riding on my motorbike as she hugs your waist,” she nodded while smirking in thought, I blinked, and I agreed how cute it sounded but –“No, I’m gonna pick her up and I have to be classy about it.”

The reason for that because it’s actually obvious that she came from royalty, especially when her uncle’s The COO of the candy incorporation that every children would love. They’re as famous as Skittles but they’re more on the M&M’s side.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “You’re gonna practice here?” she sat on the couch as I sat down on the opposite, completely satisfied at how clean the place is. “No, we have a room for that,” I stretched my arms as she nodded, “Okay, I was actually planning to play some music today but since you have your little date I’ll just stay at the garden to study, introduce her to me,” she winked at me and I nodded at her, “Just be nice,” I managed to say as she stood up and mocked a bow, “I’ll try,”

* * *

 

“Your place is huge,” she said as she went out of the car and I followed suit, “Uh, thanks,” I opened the door for her and we were greeted by Marceline who was carrying her books and guitar on her back, (and thank god) that she wore something nice, a worn out black t-shirt with marshmallows and snakes with grey denim jeans.

She smirked at my direction and smiled at the pink epitome of perfection next to me, “You must be Marshall’s tutee?” she asked in which Bonnibel nodded, “Yes, and you are?”

“That’s my older sister, Marceline,” I blurted out, a little octave higher—afraid that Marceline might say something stupid, “Hello,” she croaked, “I’m Bonnibel Bubblegum, Marshall’s tutee,” she offered her hand in which Marceline accepted, her other hand was holding the books, I saw Bonnibel’s eyes glance at the books, “Nice to meet you,” Marceline smirked.

I stood there watching them stare at each other until I cleared my throat, “Now that you’ve met my sister,” I glanced at her as she shook her head at me, “Shall we proceed to our purpose?” I saw Bonnibel frown for a moment and then smiled, “Of—Of course,”

We got inside our studio, the left area was filled with mirrors as walls with different guitars on their respective stands, our grand piano on the other side with the three violins, one harp, and one cello.

“You play all of these?” Bonnibel asked as she settled on a bench which was located at the huge glass window over-viewing the forest garden where Marceline sat on the coffee table near the fountain, her notes sprawled all over the table, bass guitar was leaning on the fountain.

 “Yeah,” I shrugged; I want to impress her since I really like her and stuff. She let out her guitar from its case and we started our lesson about songs that she wanted to play.

I was in the middle of my demonstration when she asked for a break time, Marceline came in unceremoniously and looked at us, she settled her red bass guitar back on its rack as a maid followed her inside to offer us snacks.

“Hello,” she greeted us, “Is Marshall being good to you?” she asked Bonnibel—truth be told, I was nice to her—I just want to show her reaction and saw her face turning red, _Oh my god! Does she like me too?!_

“His company is delightful,” she replied, and it was my turn to blush, I heard Marceline snicker, “Okay, I’m gonna leave you guys out or something,” she winked at me and I scowled at her, “Can I still borrow your car?” she pleaded, I sighed in defeat, “Go ahead, but you should return here by 5, I have to drop her home,” I pointed at Bonnibel. Marceline glanced at her the last time and nodded, “Yeah, sure.” Waved goodbye and went off.

Then there was silence—this silence was defeaning, the only sound that is heard is the tea being sipped upon by her, “Does she share the same musical talent as yours?” she finally asked, I looked at her and took a bite of my sandwich, “Yup, actually—she’s way better at me when it comes to instruments but I don’t know why she didn’t pursue it, she applied to Juilliard for fun and she got accepted, she was even offered for a scholarship but she declined,” he frowned, unlike Marceline, he has to work hard for his place at Juilliard, “She wanted to be a lawyer and stuff, even though she’s closest to our mother who is an orchestra conductor,” he sighed, “Marceline’s really a waste, you know.”

“What is she taking up now?”

Marshall looked at the ceiling before looking at Bonnibel’s emerald eyes, it was full of curiousity and concern, “She’s currently taking up Political Science minor in Quantum Physics at Harvard” he shrugged when he saw Bonnibel gape, “Quantum Physics?” she blurted, “Wow,” she breathed out.  I frowned, it was the first of me to see her being impressed, no matter how hard I tried, Bonnibel always give out the same stoic reaction when it comes to me.

Bonnibel immediately closed her mouth when she saw me frowning at her, “I just didn’t see it in her that she’s like that—you know with the overly eye-liner and punk rock attitude that I’ve observed,” she reasoned as she let out a giggle—I couldn’t comprehend but my heart did a little jump when I hear her doing that.

“Let’s continue, shall we?”

* * *

 

It’s been 3 months since I started tutoring Bonnibel and her progress has been very well, she’s now efficient in playing and when we meet, she’d play a new piece that she’d learn over the weekend.

Meetings with her has been the best, she introduced me to her friends and all of them were good to me—she was perfect. She would often times give me gifts, a new guitar pick, a shirt she bought because the design looked a lot like me, and when she found out that I’m a huge basketball fan, she bought me a Pacers’ jersey. We’ve also been texting each other now and then and it was nice.

And I concluded that I am now in love with her because who wouldn’t? she told me about how her parents died, how she has a brother named, Neddy, she told me about her cousin, Gumball whom she would like to hook up with my older sister but later on was rejected because Marceline doesn’t like guys.

I thought that she liked me back since she would hug me when we see each other,  she flirts back with me and would often times be appreciative of the moves that I’m making.

Per say, I was watching her solve a Fisher Cube which Marceline gave to us when she came by to ask for my car again.

_“What’s that you’re holding?” Bonnibel asked as she pointed at the cube Marceline was holding, it was now on its original state. “This?” she asked as she raised her hand holding the cube, “A Fisher Cube, you wanna try solving?” she asked her as she sat next to her while Marshall looked at them, smiling—happy at the fact that Marceline decided to spare some of her time for his crush._

_“How do I solve this?” the pink haired girl asked her as she scrambled the cube, “Here,” she gave her the Fisher Cube in which Bonnibel accepted._

_“Do you know how to solve the original Rubik’s Cube?” she asked her as her hands settled on her knees, Bonnibel nodded, “Of course,” she said as she examined the cube, “Okay, I’m gonna leave you with the overview so listen up,” she smirked._

_“White cross,” she pointed at the cube, I couldn’t point out where though but the two seemed engaged in whatever they were doing, “White corners,” Marceline instructed gently, leaning in closer to Bonnibel’s space._

_“White corners, right,” she repeated, as she did solved it easily, Marceline beamed in appreciation, “You’re quite good,”  I noticed Bonnibel blush but didn’t think any of it._

_“Remainder of the F2L and Parity correction, OLL and PLL” she said the remainder and watched in awe as Bonnibel solved through it with ease._

_“Wow, you’re great,” she said as she stood up and winked at me who looked at her incredulously, “Thanks..” she offered the Fisher’ Cube back but was stopped when Marceline smiled at her, “You keep it—you need a lot of practice to master that.” She winked at her and walked away, leaving a blushing Bonnibel and a dumbfounded me._

_"So, how do you solve that?" I asked, "I don't understand all the jargon," she giggled at me, gave me the cube it and intstructed me to scramble it, which I did. She then stood up, positioned herself on my back and held my fingers which was holding the cube, her breath felt hot on my cheek and my heart was beating fast on how close we were._

_"Just, twist it up like this----" she continued holding my fingers-hands until the next few hours_.

That was what happened, it was weird to see her blush around Marceline but I couldn’t blame her, she has this air of mystery around her and knowing Bonnibel, she’d be curios as heck.

“Hey,” I hear Marceline say as she sat next to me. I was at our porch playing my acoustic guitar while she just got home, she laid her helmet next to her and smiled at me, “How things are going between you and Bonnie?”

I blinked, “Bonnie? You’ve given her a nickname?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, don’t you think Bonnibel’s too long?” she asked, and I nodded, “Yeah,” I sighed.

There was silence between us until I let it all out.

“I don’t know sis, things have been okay between us,” I muttered, “Feels like we’re dating but is not official, you know what I mean?”

She nodded, “Yeah sure, do you have any plans asking her though? You may feel different around her but what if she doesn’t see it that way?” she prodded me on the shoulder as I frowned, “That—might be a possibility,” she just nodded as she scratched her cheek.

“What should I do, Marce?” I bit my upper lip, “I _really_ like her and I don’t want to lose what we have.”

Marceline blinked and smiled at me, “You tell her the truth, man up, will ya?!” she punched me on the shoulder as I chuckled, “When are you going back to Cambridge?””

“Dude, I’m already waiting for my graduation papers to finish, don’t you remember?”  she asked—hurt was written all over her face. How the hell could I forget?!

“I was asking about your graduation, you dingus!” I shook my head at her as she smirked, “Next 3 months and I’ll be walking off that stage!” she raised her fist. “Memorizing the whole outline of Planck ’s constant and quanta and Pauli’s Exclusion Principle was no feat,” she shook her head in disdain,” she turned to smirk at me, “Asking a girl out would be that easy,” she winked at me and went inside, I sighed again—she’s always weird, would always blurt out weird stuff and it embarrasses me especially when I’m with Bonnibel but I couldn’t blame her head for that, Marceline’s too intelligent to care about what people think about her— _the same_ as Bonnibel.

* * *

 

Me and Bonnie (Yes, I decided to call her Bonnie since Marceline introduced that nickname to me and she told me that she liked it) were in a café, hanging out (since I can’t teach her stuff anymore) when Marceline came in, smiling at us.

“Hey guys,” she smiled at us and waved, “You two enjoying your date?” she teased, I saw Bonnibel immediately shaking her head indicating a ‘no’ and I laughed nervously, “Stop it,” I reprimanded when I saw Bonnie being uncomfortable under my sister’s gaze which was weird since she’s the epitome of confidence, “Okay, fine,” she rolled her eyes.

“Can I sit with you guys until my friend arrives?” she asked us—rather, Bonnie who smiled at her, “Of course,” Marceline at that time was wearing a red plaid shirt with a tiny pocket on the left chest, a pen was hung to it and she took it, opened her bag to reveal a red notebook and she started solving,

I saw Bonnibel blinked and became interested at what my sister was doing, she looked cute so I just resorted to staring at her.(yes, creepy but if you were in my shoes being a creeper wouldn't hurt)

“What’s that you’re doing?” as Marceline crushed out some numbers with letters, her notebook was filled with numbers over letters with numbers and it made my head ache.

“I’m trying to assert a fundamental limit to the precision with which certain pairs of physical properties of a particle, known as _complementary variables_ such as _position x,_ ” she paused to point at a number with an x, “and _momentum p_ to be known,” she stopped to point at another number with p, Bonnibel nodded in understanding, “Are you talking about _Heisenberg’s Uncertainty Principle?” s_ he squirmed in excitement at the realization which was really cute, “Yep, wow, you’re impressive,” Marceline beamed at her and I couldn’t contain the fluffy feeling when Bonnibel’s eyes widened in fascination.

“I heard that you’re minoring in Quantum Physics,” she said as she tapped the table excitedly. “Yeah,” she nodded, “What about you?”

Bonnie swiftly replied, “Thermodynamics!” she took out a book from her bag. “Can you help me with this? I have trouble with my Thermodynamic Entropy.”

Marceline looked at me sadly and I nodded, she then turned to Bonnie and smiled, “Of course,”

The whole night- we three were together (Marceline's friend didn't arrive due to her mother being sick) I was left out but it was worth it to see Bonnibel in her personal space—she looked so happy and vibrant when she talks about Science and how it’s important to the world. I was also really turned on due to the fact that she doesn’t like to use plastic stuff to save the environment.

I was driving her to her apartment when I asked her the question that was bothering me the whole time, “Bonnie, I have a question,” I looked at her in the eyes and she tilted her head, “What is it?”

“It’s been three months since all of this have started,” I gulped before continuing, “You always return the things that I do, you give me gifts, would hug me, would hold my hand, and sometimes you kiss me on the cheek after dropping you off,” I sighed, “What are we?”

There was a pregnant pause before she frowned at me, “Marshall, I thought I made it clear that I don’t want to date you,” she looked me directly in the eyes, felt like she was glaring, “Yeah,” I let it out, “But—your actions towards me are confusing—“

She shook her head and sighed, “I’m a _lesbian_ , Marshall, I told you, I don’t eat bacons,” I nodded; now I understand what _bacons_ meant. “Oh wow,” I chuckled, “Nice wording, _bacons_ \- really?!”

She rolled her eyes at me but then looked down at the gear, “I know why half the reason my uncle hired you because he thought that I might fall for you since he knew about my sexuality and all,” she shrugged, “it was a pretty neat plan, really,” she chuckled darkly, “So I just went along with it, it’s also beneficial for me since I want to learn to play music,” she rubbed the back of her ear and fidgeted after that, “I’m sorry for leading you on,” her voice was low, gentle, “I didn’t mean to do that—you were patient with me and stuff, you were like a brother,” she then looked at me and took my hand, “I really like to be friends with you still,”

Even though my heart was breaking at that moment—I nodded, I am a fool, I know but I couldn’t do a thing about it. “Okay, Princess,” I smiled, “You will be my friend—so who’s the lucky gal?” I was trying to look calm and happy, I was trying to not be affected by her confession—but it felt like she saw through it and pretended to go with it, “Uh, no,” she beamed at me, even though my heart was breaking, it felt like was fixed again, “I’m going back to Juilliard next week and it might take another year to ask for a break, come on now,” I whined, “Who is she?”

She just pressed a finger on my nose and winked before wiggling out of my car, “I’ll see you soon, Marshall.”

After that night, I never saw her after a year since life at Juilliard had been busy. I met a drama student named Fionna who I made a fight with since her friends would like to use the stage for their play but I have a pass—which is needed to use a certain place in the school.

She kicked my manhood and that was a start of my moving on process.

* * *

 

I was buying groceries for the Halloween when I saw a familiar pink hair, “Bonnibel!” I jogged towards her and she hugged me, “Marshall!” she squealed, “How have you been?” she asked me.  I narrowed my eyes at what she was wearing, it was a black shirt with snakes and marshmallows (it freaking felt familiar but I couldn't point it out) on it with blue denim pants and white worn out shoes—her hair was on a bun with her circular eyeglasses, she looked cute but hell, Fionna’s way _cuter._

“Everything’s great, how about you?” I said nonchalantly at her,  she beamed at me, “I sort of done something that you might not like,” she muttered.

I tilted my head, my black locks falling on the side, “Like what?”

“Dating your sister…?”

I blinked—froze at what she said. THAT’S WHAT IT IS! I should have seen it! The moment they laid eyes on each other I saw a spark but decided to shrug it off because I thought that it’s something that girls have, it made sense—that Bonnibel would go for my older sister because _why the hell not?!_

“Woah,” I breathed out a sigh that I wasn’t sure I was holding, “Since when?” she caressed her cheeks, deep in thought, “six months ago?”

I gulped—it felt weird that I didn’t feel any pain, may be miffed since she didn’t even consider me even though me and Marcy are complete look-alikes—may be because it was due to the fact that she’s a girl.

“One question,” I blurted out, she bit her lip before nodding, “sure,”

“Would you date me if I were like Marceline?”

She paused, “No, I told you, I’m not into guys.”

“You don’t use _bacon_ now?” I teased as she punched my shoulder lightly, we both are now walking towards the cashier, “Only after the fiasco with you I stopped using it.”

I chuckled, “Wow, I’m flattered.”

The store’s music changed into something and it hit me like a whirlpool- like the world’s playing a sick joke on me, Bonnibel only laughed at the song as she kissed my cheek, “I’ll see you later at dinner with your girlfriend,” she winked at me—she was a meter away from me when I regained my composure, “How did you know?” the question was stupid especially when the answer was so obvious.

“I’m dating you sister, duh?”

I smirked at her as she waved, out into the store and out into my heart as the music continued playing.

 _This girl moved into my apartment (One day)_  
One look at her my heart was stopping (Heartbreak)  
I did whatever she was asking  
She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator"

 _A couple days we got to hanging (Real close)_  
Turns out she wasn't even taken (No no)  
I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"

_She got that smile and that body is to die for  
One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry_

_'Cause I found a girl_  
Who's in love with a girl  
She said that she tried  
But she's not into guys  
Oh, why, tell me why  
Did I fall for those eyes?  
She said I was nice  
But she's not into guys  
I found a girl

 _I should've known to walk away then_  
I should've left it alone  
But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again  
Under the premise of friends  
But now she only talks to me about some other woman  
She says

 _She got that smile_  
And that body is to die for  
One of a kind  
And that's why it makes me cry

 _'Cause I found a girl_  
Who's in love with a girl  
She said, that she tried  
But she's not into guys  
Oh, why, tell me why  
Did I fall for those eyes?  
She said I was nice  
But she's not into guys  
I found a girl

 _Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh_  
I found a girl  
Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh

 _I can't believe I met somebody like you_  
And now I feel like a fool  
Anatomy is so cruel  
I can't believe it I just think like a man  
That you just wanted me bad  
But you had different plans

 _'Cause I found a girl_  
Who's in love with a girl  
She said, that she tried  
But she's not into guys  
Oh, why, tell me why  
Did I fall for those eyes?  
She said I was nice  
But she's not into guys  
I found a girl

 _Found a girl_  
Who's in love with a girl  
She said, that she tried  
But she's not into guys  
Oh, why, tell me why  
Did I fall for those eyes?  
She said I was nice  
But she's not into guys  
I found a girl


End file.
